Episode Guide
01.01: Legacy - April 19 1990 Estranged brothers Joe and Brian Hackett reunite to run a small commuter airline together. They prepare for takeoff with a quirky crew of characters including their childhood friend Helen Chapel, their rival Roy Biggins, the outspoken Fay and one-of-a-kind maintenance guy, Lowell Mather. 01.02: Around the World in Eighty Years - April 26 1990 Anxiety is in the air when Helen, a cellist, scores a symphony audition in Cambridge. Meanwhile, Fay convinces a retired pilot to reach for the sky and continue his dream of flying solo around the world. 01.03: Return To Nantucket '– ''May 3 1990 Despite a thick fog, Brian flies Sandpiper’s one and only plane to Boston to meet his ex-wife Carol on her layover. Will he rekindle an old flame… Or crash and burn? '''01.04: Return To Nantucket 2 – May 10 1990 Brian’s ex-wife Carol wreaks havoc on Nantucket, as she comes between the brothers and accuses Helen of being jealous of her. The unexpected love triangle has Joe and Brian staring sibling rivalry square in the eye. 01.05: There Once Was A Girl From Nantucket '– ''May 17 1990 Brian tries to spark Joe’s lame love life by setting him up with the islands most infamous playgirl. Soon, the brothers end up on a double date with disaster. '''01.06: All For One And Two For Helen – May 24 1990 When Brian plans to seduce Helen, she sees red.… while Joe sees green. But when Joe spies on them, Helen decides to give both brothers a lesson in love and friendship. 02.07: The Puppetmaster – September 28, 1990 Determined to get Helen to drop her “No Dating Pilots” rule, Brian hires an actor to play a charming pilot bent on winning Helen’s heart. But his plot backfires when Helen ends up with a ring on her finger… and Brian ends up with mud on his face. 02.08: The Story of Joe – October 5, 1990 Cheers regulars Norm Peterson and Cliff Clavin fly Sandpiper Air on a fishing trip to Nantucket. Meanwhile, an airline magazine reporter interviews Joe, but finds Brian’s stories more newsworthy. 02.09: A Little Nightmare Music '– ''October 12, 1990 Aspiring cellist Helen hits a sour note when she performs an impromptu audition for a visiting Minneapolis Philharmonic conductor. She’s ready to give up her dream… unless, Joe and Brian can get the critical conductor to sing a different tune. '02.10: Sports and Leisure '– October 19, 1990 After ruining the gang’s fishing trip, killjoy Roy asks Joe for tips on how to make more friends. He gets a chance to test his new charm at the group’s weekly Trivial Pursuit game… but playing nice may be harder than it looks. '02.11: A Stand Up Kind of Guy '– October 26, 1990 Even though he does not remember the groom, Joe agrees to be the best man at a high school classmate’s wedding. Now, he’s throwing the bachelor party and hosting the wedding weekend… for better or worse. '02.12: It's Not the Thought, It's the Gift '– November 9, 1990 In an effort to win her affection, Joe and Brian compete to give birthday girl Helen extravagant gifts. A deceptive and generous Brian seems to have won the contest, but Joe’s heartfelt gift ends up being the icing on the cake. '02.13: Hell Hath No Fury like a Policewoman Scorned '– November 16, 1990 After he’s nailed for 42 unpaid parking tickets, Brian sweet talks the tough-but-lonely policewoman and ends up arresting her attention and then some. But to get out of this relationship he’ll need to call for some serious back-up. '02.14: High Anxiety '– November 23, 1990 When Joe’s high blood pressure keeps him from flying, laid-back Brian takes over the captain’s seat. But soon, the brothers have a confrontation that could ground Sandpiper Air forever. '''02.15: Friends or Lovers? – '' December 7, 1990'' Joe and Helen go on their first date and Brian hires high school student Kenny McElvey as a backup pilot for the still-grounded Joe. 02.16: There's Always Room for Cello – December 14, 1990 Roy's son R.J. Biggins takes cello lessons from Helen. Roy agrees to pay for the lessons after he thinks R.J. is "hot for teacher," but the truth is R.J. is a homosexual. An enraged Roy then challenges R.J. to a one-on-one basketball match in which R.J. is not allowed to be homosexual if he loses. 02.17: A Terminal Christmas – December 21, 1990 The gang tries to cheer Fay up because she misses her dead husband. 02.18: Airport '90 – January 3, 1991 Joe teaches a flight school, with Helen as one of his students. Brian is annoyed with Joe's boring classroom ways and spices it up by allowing unlicensed Helen to fly the Sandpiper plane. When Helen and Brian run into danger, boring old Joe must guide them down. 02.19: Love Is Like Pulling Teeth – January 10, 1991 Joe has to take care of Helen when she gets her wisdom teeth pulled out, but unfortunately for him, her appointment falls on the same day as a gathering based around a much anticipated college basketball game. 02.20: The Tennis Bum – January 24, 1991 Brian's upset because Fay beat him at tennis. Meanwhile, Roy tries to mess with Helen's mind by claiming that one of his male pilots is actually female, and Joe accidentally destroys Lowell's beloved Graf Zeppelin model. 02.21: My Brother's Back and There's Going to Be Trouble – January 31, 1991 Joe is hospitalized for back trouble and leaves a color-coded timetable for Brian to manage Sandpiper. Brian disregards Joe fuddy schedule and runs the airline his own way. Brian has plenty of neat promotional ideas, but suddenly the plane goes missing. 02.22: Plane Nine from Nantucket – February 7, 1991 Joe and Brian think they spotted a UFO and are reluctant about reporting it to the FAA. When Brian finally does, they're visited by a UFO group who asks to ride in their plane to see if they can spot it again. Meanwhile, Helen and Fay squabble over a lunch bill. 02.23: Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places – February 14, 1991 Joe and Helen both go to different places to meet each other on Valentine's Day. This episode marks the first appearance of Tony Shalhoub as Antonio Scarpacci as a waiter. 02.24: Love Means Never Having to Say Geronimo – February 21, 1991 Brian meets a wonderful, spontaneous girl and wants to spontaneously marry her... while jumping out of an airplane. 02.25: All in the Family – March 7, 1991 Brian dates young pilot Kenny's mother. Knowing Brian's ways with women, Kenny isn't thrilled. 02.26: Mother Wore Stripes – March 14, 1991 Joe and Brian's mother returns after abandoning them, and reveals where she's been all this time. 02.27: Murder She Roast – March 21, 1991 When Brian sees a woman who looks like Fay on a TV show about escaped fugitives , he's convinced Fay is the killer and is trying to murder him. 02.28: Duet for Cello and Plane – March 28, 1991 Helen gets a music job in Maine, and she and Joe have a huge fight over their careers. When Helen learns the funding was cut to her new job, she decides to break up with Joe to leaves for New York City. Category:Episodes Category:Seasons